ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nura Yamanaka
Very spirited and bubbly kunoichi, looking to further herself and become the best she can be! Often times has her silly personality in the way of her concentration. Background Information After never coming back from a mission, Nura lost her parents at a young age, with their offical status being 'missing in action'. At the time Nura was too young to understand anything that happened, so by the time she could it did not hurt as much. Obviously it was hard without a mum or dad, however she had to leave to succeed without them. However she was not entirely alone, her Grandfather Ziku took her in at the age of one and raised her. Which is where she most likely gets all her silly qualities. It took her months to beg Ziku to let her go to ninja academy. He had still been torn up about his daughter and Nura's mother, that he felt like he risking Nura was not worth it. But this girl would not give up, in secret she trained and learned how to throw basic weapons and silly fighting tricks. Till the day she beged her grandfather to spar her. Thinking it was a joke like any others of his granddaughters, he followed her to the training grounds were she tried to copy a technique she had seen other members of the clan practicing. Sadly it ended in failure, she did not know the first thing in chakra or the hidden technique and it only made her flustered. Ziku could signed and finally gave into his granddaughters wish to go to the academy, although he still frowns upon it till this day. With this Nura treaded on and promised to be someone, living with high hopes that she was making her parents proud. Holding the academy as not only an honor, but the only gate way to understand who her parents were... Which still seemed to ponder her mind often. Along with her Grandfather, he would be the guide for her to learn the hidden technique of mind switching, which she saw as her greatest achievement. Reminding her ole' grandpa, just how much reminding him of his daughter. Most of the times people question his sanity, mostly because just like Nura, he's known to be the wacky sort. Yet, even as an old man he is loved by the clan and most by Nura. Ever since she was young they stuck together like glue, inseparable in other words. Although she wonders if she was anything like her parents, which usually makes her mind ponder the possibilities of what happened to them. So to help and keep her mind from stirring up to much havoc, she runs the Yamanaka Flower shop with Ziku. Hoping to grow strong as a kunoichi, not only mentally but physically. Also be kind and fun, just like Ziku used to describe Jaiku. Making it her goal to someday find out what happened to her parents. _____________________________ Slowing meeting people in Konoha, people are beginning to learn and experience Nura's company. Including her new team and various friends. Earning herself a new nickname with O and founding a group based on pranking the villagers, 'The Tatted Tricksters.' Personality & Behavior Nura is kind and bubbly, loves to joke around and have fun. Cares a lot about friendship and sometimes makes a fool out of herself to be noticed. But from afar when she is alone, she seems pretty calm... Do not be fooled. Nura is just waiting for the right time to pounce and meet new people. Usually is seen running around everywhere, simply because she has that much energy to waist. Hyper in every sense of the word. Appearance Nura has a small sized Yamanaka symbol on her left ribcage, the rest of her appearance can be seen in the picture above. Abilities Mind-Centred Techniques As a Yamanaka, Nura specializes and excels in many mind related techniques, focusing to master all the jutsu's exclusive to the clan. Databook Library Spars/battles [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9744 Nura Vs. Satoshi] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9774 Nura Vs. Shinra] Casual [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9215 Princess and the Pauper] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9211 Korean BBQ Reunion (Team Instinct)] [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9695 When Goofy People Unite] Storyline Missions Training [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9765 Nura & Takahiro - Body Flicker Training] Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)